Joli Garçon
by LilyAuburn
Summary: Eren live a happy life before his parent died when he was 15. His sister, Mikasa, worked in police department grow to be an overprotective sister that made him tired. He decided to life by himself before a stranger hit him hard when he walked home. After he helped him, that person become his loyal stalker, tried to own him by his way without Eren knowing. Warn!Riren/yaoi/stalker
1. Impression

Thank you for Creoleereri, and Mareybella for the Beta in this chapter :)

Riren/Yaoi/Stalker/Mafia/Police/smut/typo/grammar/don't like don't read/ and finally thank you m(_ _)m

**Joli Garçon means pretty boy in france.**

Chapter 1

**Impression**

It has been three months, since Eren left his home. His sister, Mikasa, was traumatized from when they lost their parents in an accident. Since then, she became overprotective of Eren, much more than before, and it made him tired.

So he decided after graduating from high school to look for a cheap apartment and a part-time job. He didn't want Mikasa to pay for his university fee since it wasn't cheap, and Eren didn't have any interest in continuing his studies. He wanted to stand on his own feet and live by himself as an adult. His eyes sparked when he imagined living alone.

After a long argument filled with promises, Mikasa permitted Eren to live by himself in another town, with certain conditions. Every one or two days, Mikasa will visit him, and Eren must call her every day. Being five years older than Eren, Mikasa was very worried, since he was 'Eren' who was a bit clumsy and innocent with strangers, which she found adorable but it worried her more than before.

Mikasa worked at the police department and a lot of people admired her talent. In a short time her career rose quickly with her salary. She did it because she didn't want Eren to suffer money problems after their parent's death. Luckily Grisha and Carla, their parents, didn't leave any debt after they died; in fact they left their money in the bank, enough for Mikasa to finish with university.

Eren, who dreamt about a world outside his town didn't want to be caged in by his sister. So he tried to live by himself and worked hard to earn money and stand on his own feet. He had gone to interviews in some places, and found a couple of jobs not too far from his apartment. He worked as a florist by day and bartender by night. He worked two shifts so he was able to save some money, while covering his living expenses. Mikasa was always giving him money to put in his bank account, worried her brother was not living properly. However Eren never touched the money. He opened another bank account to save his own working money and never touched any of the money from Mikasa.

Eren was walking to the bar, when he passed a small bookstore along the way. He stopped to pick up a newspaper and saw the headline for the day, "Young talented police officer, Mikasa Ackerman, captured The Drug Dealer Big Boss."

Eren let out a sigh before putting the newspaper back to its place. The headline was about his sister again. When he lost his parents at age 15, his sister had already graduated from university and had started to work as a police officer. Because of her talent and brilliant brain, she skipped two years in school and finished many impossible cases. She captured many criminals and corrupted people, and she became a famous public figure. It made Eren anxious; because when he went to school his friends always swarmed around him, praising his sister about what she did to catch those bad guys. It made him tired.

Not very long after he moved to a new place, some guys followed him, apparently the journalists wanted to take his photo and force him to have an interview about his sister. When Eren refused them, they acted with more aggression. He didn't want his sister to know about this so he kept silent and tried to solve the problem by himself. Until one day, which happened to be Mikasa's visiting day, she found Eren cornered by a few big guys while she was walking towards Eren's place. After she beat them up and sued them, no one was brave enough to disturb or stalk him anymore.

Mikasa had known about the men that had some sort of strange 'interest' towards her brother. And she had already eliminated them all. Some of them had even stalked him silently and took his photo when Eren was not looking. It surprised her when she investigated some cases; she found her brother photos spreading all over the internet. Some of it was nice and beautiful, but many were far more indecent.

The photo's consisted of when he was in the bath, changing his clothes, or even half nude. She was very angry and decided to follow her brother when he went to school or somewhere else. Not too long after that she caught some of the men and tortured them until they begged for their life. Mikasa asked for her brother's photos and deleted them all from internet. She did this all without Eren even knowing.

She was willing to visit her brother as much as possible to keep away the danger surrounding Eren. After all, he was the only family she had. Eren was too careless to notice the evil intent people had for him. She had to protect him.

Eren was a positive teen, who acted kindly to everyone because he believed all people he met were nice people. He did his job whole-heartedly and it made him become the most favorite worker for the store's owner and the customers. Eren was happy with his life and job despite his sister's phone calls. He had just finished his night shift in the nightclub when he saw three missed calls from Mikasa. Maybe he would call her when he arrived home; he was too tired to answer questions from her. He replaced his uniform to his usual clothes , said good-bye to his working mate, and walked home slowly.

Eren enjoyed the view while he walked home. The view was nothing special, only row of big buildings that fell into small houses and apartment area. He saw a shining lamp in front of every house he passed, but he noticed most of the inner sides of those houses were dark. The silent road was the only company he had, and he didn't feel the presence of any other humans. He enjoyed the cold wind while kicking some small rocks in his way.

Unconsciously, Eren started humming an old classic song his parents used to play when he was small. He really missed his mother's voice when she sang it gently to make him sleep in his early age. Then his thoughts flew to his father's warm hands, the hands that Eren yearned for. The hand, which was strong but gentle, and had always, ruffled his head when he was happy or sad.

He tightened his scarf and jacket when the wind started blowing strongly into his face. He was cold and sleepy; all he wanted to do was soak in warm water, and sleep until morning came. He was still daydreaming about warm water when something dark and bulky hit him hard from his left side. Eren was too surprised to react so he fell hard to the right side of the road. His right side hit the concrete wall but he ignored the pain, trying to understand the situation he was in.

Then he saw a human, near his thigh. Apparently the human that had hit him, hit him hard enough that Eren was sure his shoulder would be covered with bruises in red and blue when he woke up tomorrow. But he was more worried about the stranger who didn't move or mutter after he hit him. Eren forced himself to stand and checked on the stranger who was rather small than what was normal. Eren was worried this person maybe dead, but then he fell silent when he felt a warm liquid sticking on his hand. He shivered when he saw it was blood. Then he carefully put his fingers on the weak pulse from the stranger's hand. It was there, still thumping but not in normal rhythm.

He had to help this person.

Eren tried to hold the stranger with his unwounded shoulder and headed to his home as fast as he could. Luckily his apartment was not too far from the road. He tended to the bloody wound directly after he reached his room. He was worried and couldn't stand the thought of anyone dead in front of him again. Not again.

While he was feeling panicked and nervous, he pulled a bullet from the person's left shoulder. He knew how to do it because he did it for Mikasa's partner, Armin, when she was on a mission to catch some criminal armed with a gun. It seems Armin caught the bullet to save Mikasa and it happened inside their house. And because it was near where they lived, she panicked to imagine Eren there, around the dangerous area where the enemy was armed with a gun. It made her unfocused and she moved too fast until the enemy's bullet almost caught her.

Eren ended up doing it for Armin because his sister was too emotional and blamed herself for Armin's wound. Since then she became more fierce and dangerous than before. She didn't want anyone injured because of her incapability to protect herself.

Eren tended to the wound carefully and covered it with a clean rolled bandage when he was done. He let the person sleep in his bed and changed the cold fabric on the man's forehead every once in a while because the stranger had caught a fever. He took a bath when the person has calmed down and tossed his clothes along with his jacket into the laundry machine, because it is stained with blood. Then he continues to watch him until tiredness finally catch his body. He fell asleep next to the stranger.

He wondered, what question he would ask the stranger tomorrow. Maybe, "are you a criminal?" Or, "Did your friends hate you enough that they want to kill you? Where did you get this wound, and how do you get a gun in this country?" But then he decided to keep silent, because he didn't want the person to regret that he was saved by a curious teenager who was annoying and clumsy. He couldn't wait until he woke up so he could ask the stranger's name.

But Eren didn't know that those moments would never come. Because when he woke up the next morning, the stranger was not in the bed anymore. He found himself sleeping in his own bed, with clean sheets and a warm blanket over him. He thought it was just a dream that he acted like a hero and helped a stranger with a bullet wound in his left shoulder.

Eren was floating between reality and dream before decided to forget it. Maybe it was just a dream that seemed real, but then he yelped at the sudden pain coming from his shoulder. He opened his shirt to see a nasty bruise there.

"I'm confused," He thought unconsciously. Then he heard his own voice echoing in his room. He opened the blanket and his eyes saw something falling to his feet. He picked it up and saw an elegant hand-writing in a piece of paper saying, 'Thank you, but you will regret it.'

He doesn't know what it means with 'you will regret it' but then he forgot about it when he saw the clock pointing at the time to start his shift at the flower shop. He screamed in shock before running to the bathroom. After he finished getting ready he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the flower shop to start his day.

While he was running to the flower shop, he remembered that he had forgotten to call Mikasa. He reached for his phone in his jeans from yesterday, which he decided to wear again today and checked to see five missed calls from his sister. He opened up the logbook in his phone then pressed the dial button at Mikasa's number. It only took one beep before she answers his call,

"Eren? How are you? Why you didn't call me yesterday? Are you okay? Did you still work at that club? That's why I told you to find another job other than that place; it is too dangerous for you, usually the drug dealers are using that place to meet up with…"

"Mikasa, I'm okay. I just forgot to call you yesterday, that's all," He cut off his sister's words as usual and tried to calm her down. "I'm on my way to the flower shop now, and since I'm late, I'll have to call you later, bye!"

"Wait, Eren…" But he had already pushed the red button and put his phone back in the pocket again. Eren was excited to start his work today, because today the flower shop would receive a stock of White Calla Lily. The name of that flower almost the same as his mother's name, Carla, so he can't wait to see the flower with similar name as mother.

While Eren was running along the road, a pair of eyes watched him silently inside a black car. The owner of those eyes follows Erens back until he disappears from his sight. He is holding a photo that has the same teal colored eyes as the boy. In that photo he is smiling naturally, and didn't notice someone taking his photo because he was not focusing on the person who took the photo. It had been two years since he found that photo on the website. Those eyes captured him, and that smile haunted him. He closed his eyes and sliped that photo into his pocket.

"Go." the driver started the car and moved to the highway, obeying his master's order. After giving the order to his driver, he would make a schedule to make sure to investigate that boy by himself. He was not going to ask his subordinates to do it for him; since it was that boy, and he's pretty sure it would be interesting. Besides, he already wrote that warning near the blanket. Eren would regret helping him, because he always gets what he wants. And he was the one that he wanted.

Incidentally, that boy was the one who had been on his mind for the past few years. He had tried to ignore and forget that beautiful smile until yesterday. Those photos on the website suddenly went missing one day, and it only left him with this one photo that he printed.

This time, he would make sure to print it as many times as he could. Take as many pictures as his camera could keep. This time he didn't want to regret it. Because those innocent eyes were always haunting him, and he couldn't get him out of his mind. And he wanted more, and more. It would never be enough until he had that boy all for himself.


	2. Insatiable Collection

A big thanks for Creoleereri for the revision! *big hug* :DD

Warn! English is not my first language, but I tried as hard as I can to write this story, anyway…I hope you enjoy this story :))

**Insatiable Collection**

Levi just woke up from his dream. For the first time in a month, the corner of his lips curved upside to form a small smile. This smiling event only happen when he dreamt about a certain teal colored teen who has been his object of pleasure for whole two months (if he doesn't count the years when he found Eren' photos in the internet.) In those two months, He already took a hundred-or thousand of photos of that boy, but he only find a few which he got it right, since Eren always moving around while he worked. In fact, Levi is too awe-struck to watch Eren's fine ass while he walk or run until he forgot to push the button of the camera.

He's too frustrated with himself because his incapability to enshrine Eren's beauty with his camera. So for these two months, he only got around fifty photos of that pretty eyes. And it's never been enough for him because he kept wanting more. He always drives alone, dismissed his driver, Auruo, when he wants to follows Eren.

Auruo is confused with his boss behavior recently, but he doesn't dare to ask. Levi is a good boss, but he doesn't let any people getting to close to him. Auruo already tried asking what happen on the night his boss went missing, but Levi give him a menacing look over him. And now his Boss is acting strange. He always go home faster after he already finished all his job, change his clothes into spy look, hiding a super expensive camera under his black coat, and went missing for the rest of the night. Before, Levi never left his office until late at night, only to check things up, signing documents for tomorrow, or cleaning away dust in every corner of his office. Simply only wasting time away because he got nothing to do.

The resident of the house feels curious towards Levi, but not brave enough to ask their boss directly. Levi always got home around midnight, and then confine himself at his room until the morning comes.

Levi do his job fast and efficiently in daytime, but when evening come, he left his factory, change his clothes into black theme mode with black glasses which made he looks much more attractive, and left home to follow one boy until midnight falls. His normal looks already enough to made woman sworn over him, moreover with this style, which is enough to made any woman die for him. His clothes come out from expensive brand from Milan, yet he drove his imported black car together with it.

His presence alone is enough to make several people stopped by only to see him. He has the charisma, money, brain, and looks. His body is well built and sturdy, the only weakness he has maybe his not-to-tall height, his photographic skills, and Eren.

Aside from his height problem or his skill with camera, that boy will always be his biggest mistake. His mistakes keep himself drowned towards those beautiful smile, pretty color of his eyes, and that perfect shaped ass. That boy alone enough to make his desire pumped up, made his whole day brighter, and turned his world upside down.

And it made him scared because he would pull Eren into his dangerous world if he made further contact with him. He doesn't want to do anything that can harm this boy, even when he's being seduced by Eren's innocent smile. He wondered if Eren will remember his face if he walk toward that boy now. He was sure he would be dead at that time when that bullet pierced through his shoulder, but then this boy, his object to adore showed up and saved his life. He doesn't know where Eren know how to pull out bullet from human body before, but then he just know that Eren's sister is in the police department, not too long after that. He read the information about his sister's partner injuries and the one who pull the bullet out of the body is Eren.

He always quite frustrated when that boy is not to far from where he stands like now. He saw that boy waving to the flower shop's owner, and walking toward his hiding location. When Eren pass an alley where he is hiding, he feels the urge to touch that skin, hug him to feel how warm, how smooth, how nice it'll feels when that boy is within his reach.

Unfortunately, Levi feels he didn't deserve that. He lived in underground world where dangers, crimes, and evil gather around in the filth black world, but on the opposite, Eren lived in bright shiny world, where crime is almost nowhere to be found, at least the kind of crime which won't have a bullet pierced to your body.

He doesn't want to stain that smile, nor snatch away his purity. So he has to keep his distance away from the young lad, while collecting his photos. Besides, the age gap between them is quite far, almost doubled of Eren's age. It'll make him a criminal if he really snatched him away from that world without any legal way to prove that boy is his possession. And who knows what will his sister moreover, a police officer, do when he know her brother was kidnaped by a man whose age doubled from his brother.

As Eren's blood-sister, Mikasa has much more bigger chance to win over Erenif he wanted to do in the legal way. But he doesn't want to make that boy scared of him when Levi tried to approach him.

He doesn't want to lose Eren so quickly after he snatched that boy over to his side, it is not like Levi's way. He is aiming for the most perfect result, made that kid follow him willingly and then he can spend the rest of his life adoring this boy without a single glimpse of concern Eren will run away. It didn't bother him tough, even if Eren run he can always put a leash on that soft fair neck much to his taste.

Levi frustrated to his thought, if only he could just buy Eren and made money solved everything, he would be happy to do that, or paying some people to kidnaped Eren and sell him into the black market so Levi can buy him along together with the prove of certificate that he own Eren. He would be happy to do that, and he almost pushed the green button to call someone who is used to this kind of business before sanity caught his mind.

No.

He wouldn't do that to an innocent lad. Even though he's struggling enough to get his mind out to touch that perfect butt…But Levi is quite patient when it comes to get something hard to own. If you're rushing, the prey will slipped away from you, gone away forever. He doesn't want to lose this boy just because he's not patient enough to wait.

Maybe he will try to stepped closer and persuade that boy, and he has idea how to make that work.

.

.

.

Morning sun pierce through the window, slipped wickedly between white-thin curtains inside Eren's room. Apparently the young teen still sleeping soundly, his chest rise and down calmly, a sign that he's still away in his dream.

The sound of bird chirping from outside, and the glimpse of sunrise grow brighter every minute, is like a perfect picture how someone should start his day in a calm peace way. Suddenly the sound of loud ringing bell coming from a green colored alarm clock messing away the peaceful times, followed by a loud crash of something broken. The sound of chirping bird is gone, replaced by low growl of someone from the floor.

Maybe the teen slept too near to the edge of the bed, so when he tried to stop the alarm clock, he rolled towards the clock but ended up falling together with the alarm. Then he heard a loud crash. Seems the alarm clock is trashed away already. He needs to find time to buy a new alarm. Some clock that is not cheap enough to be trashed so easily like this one.

He walk to the trash can and throw away the remaining pieces from the alarm and walk to the bathroom. For him a new day never start without nice fresh water showering his skin. The water helped him to wake up and open up his eyes more.

This is the first time he ever broke down an alarm clock after waking up. He felt so tired recently, and he doesn't really sure is it because of the working time or is it because he's imagining being watched by something?

Suddenly he's chilling up. He feels really weird and creepy, supernatural thing really isn't his favorite, so he's keeping his pace up so he can finish the shower business quickly. Being alone in his tiny bathroom is not as comfortable in the past two months. His brain keep imagining things that maybe some ghost followed him home and refused to leave his home. He sighs before sweep the room in one glance to see anything interesting in the room which can persuade ghost too stay in it.

His room is as messy as always, like general eighteen years old teenager's room. Eren didn't find anything special in it, and he really feels tired. He's sighing in desperate manner and decided to leave his room. It is time to work in the flower shop, maybe the flower's fragrance will helped him to calmed down and lessen his fear of being watched by something.

.

.

.

In the evening, Eren helped the flower shop's owner to close the store. Sometimes the owner give many left over flowers to Eren for his practice to arranging Flower Bucket for the customer. The storeowner is a blond haired pretty young woman named Christa. She's really kind and gentle towards everyone, so her shop is quite famous around that area. Moreover she employed a cute young boy with pretty eyes to help her running the shop.

That flower shop is quite safe because the shop's owner around that area is keeping away the bad guys from them, especially the owner of the butcher shop, Reiner, and the owner of a workshop, Ymir. When the flower shop is closed, they always compete invite Christa to drinks or eating with either of them. Eren is already quite far when the two of them reach that place, actually Eren's quite scared when he see the two of them always fighting to snatch the chance to eating with Christa. After he helped Christa to close the shop, Eren always running as fast as he can before those two beasts reached that shop.

This day Christa give Eren flowers quite a lot to practice his skill arranging them which make him pretty happy because arranging them helped him forget his feeling of being watched by someone. After he finished his job at the club, he will go straight home and sketching some design to arrange these beautiful flowers. He walk in enthusiastically into the club's backdoor when he saw someone standing in the center of the changing room, back-facing him.

Eren pretty sure he never saw this steady figure but somehow, he feels familiar towards it. This person is definitely not Jean, the other bartender nor sasha, the waitress. So he must be a new worker here, he suggested. When Eren want to say 'hi' to his new friend, he slipped over the carpet clumsily due to his lively steps.

He yelped when he turned his back facing the floor because he tried to protect the flower before being crushed by his weight. He shut his eyes waiting for his impact into the floor when he feel something hard-but weirdly warm-hold him strong before his back hit the concrete.

"Careful, silly boy," feeling confused, Eren open his eyes slowly when he hear an attractive husky voice.

The bright one meets the dark one.

This is the first time he ever saw those dark obsidian eyes. It is more deeper, appealing, and dark. It reminded him of his sister's eyes, who has the exact same color as this one.

But he wonder why this eyes is more enticing for him?

It has the same color as his sister but he _feels_ different when he saw deeper into that darkness. It's like drowning into a brand new world, a world of darkness filled by blood and shadow. A scary world, indeed, but he cannot pull away from those eyes, until that voice flowing to his ear.

"Why do you bring so much flower?"

That word made him snap back to his current condition, Eren blinking his eyes, trying to focus on what the man said, before he realized that man still hold him pretty close to his face.

Eren blushed before trying to flinch away, and that man let him with _a bit_unwilling expression.

"I-I'm so sorry," Eren tightening his hold around the flowers, trying to hide his crimson face behind. Luckily the flower Christa gave him is _so_ many until he must hug those flowers into his chest if he wants to hold it fully. The end of the petals ends up covering his lips when he turned his head to side. Eren tried to avert his gaze to _anything_ except the owner of the obsidian orbs.

Finally Levi can gain a full view of those bright eyes. Bewitched by those pretty color and light tint at his cheeks. His Eren photo collection unequal with the view he saw now. Eren acted like a sweet shy kitty, trying to hide his nervousness behind flowers nest. When Levi tried to think of something to tease the other boy, someone blow into the room in cheerful squeal screaming his name.

Hanji Zoe. The last human Levi wants to see now. Levi sighs tiredly. He tried to get away from Hanji, but then Hanji grab him by the neck and pull him close to the side.

"Levi! Where have you been? I searched for you from second floor until the first floor, I even checked the woman's toilet, but then I found you here, what are you doing In this place huh? Are you trying to collect some nude photos of the employee?" Hanji smirked cheerfully at Levi. Levi's old friend is a bit crazy, but nice to everyone.

"Go-Good Evening Hanji-san!" Eren bowed deeply to Hanji after quickly put away the flowers he get from Christa at the small table near the corner of the room.

"Hm? Oh Eren, you are here already! Nice! Meet my old friend and you new Boss, Levi, call him Levi-sama since he is your boss now!" Hanji answered amusingly while Eren still shock hearing Hanji's words. "Starting from now I will go to Hawaii for vacation, so I sell my shop to my old friend here!" Hanji pull Levi closer while Levi trying to get rid Hanji's hands.

"Levi, this cute boy over here is Eren Jaeger, our beloved Bartender."

_Yes I know him already more than you know him_, thought Levi, annoyed.

"Treat him nicely and don't bully him okay?" Hanji tapped Levi's shoulder lightly before talking about something else, "Well, there are still more employee other than Eren, but I think they don't come yet until now, I have another meeting with Irvin after this, take care of them nicely Levi-sama!" Then Hanji gone as fast as she come, like a wind.

"Eren," He heard his name called by his new boss, so Eren turned his head towards that dark orbs once again.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Nice to have you here," then Levi reach for Eren's hand and kissed that smooth surface.

"I hope you enjoyed working here more than before," while Eren's blushing in deep red color, he saw his new boss's lips twitched upside. He is smirking to Eren. He doesn't know what his new boss means by smirking that way to him, but Eren's pretty sure that smirk means something bad.

He just hoped everything would go well just like before. Although deep in his heart, he knows it wouldn't same like before.


	3. First Beat

This is Riren fanfic, dedicated for all Riren's Shipper.

I don't own any SNK characters

And I'm quite confused if you will like the plot I wrote or not… if you don't mind you can always review this story, and if you don't like it you can always click 'x' button and close this page. Thank you.

**First Beat**

After Levi kissed Eren's hand, the boy seems avoiding his new boss for a while.

It doesn't mean Eren would hate the man who safe him when he almost fall down that time, but he always feels uncomfortable if he is alone with him, such as like now.

He always gets this jittery feeling when Levi called him to his office. Eren feels panic and nervous, and sometimes feels awkward if he is alone at that room. Levi stared at him as rigid as always, his expression seems never change since the first time he saw him.

Well, it looks like his new boss is a nice man because he never scolds Eren strongly, only often called him to his office to clean up some dusty corner in that place. It's only cleaning, or delivering his boss's drinks, or bring magazine and newspapers for Levi to read, but he got called quite often, so instead of serving the customers downstairs, Eren is serving his boss upstairs.

Eren still making some cocktails for the customer when Sasha let him know Levi is calling him again. Jean only sigh when he heard that, so he's waving his hands at Eren, like shoo-ing him away.

"Just do what the boss wants, I can handle this alone," said Jean while mixing the customer request, sending the drinks away to Sasha, and mixing another for the woman who sits in front of him.

He does it fast, like a pro. It made Jean so popular around the club, especially with the woman customer. It was usual for Eren to see Jean flirting with woman while he works. It happened _everyday _anyway. Eren just stayed silent as long as Jean does his job nicely, then he finished his cocktails first before left to the stairs, ready to fulfill his new task from the boss.

"Don't come back here! Just stay near his door!" Jean shouted at him when he was just about reached the stairs. Eren only snort at Jean before climbing up to Levi's office at the end of the corridor.

What did Jean think of Eren? A dog? Sometimes Eren really needs to punch Jean on the face, so maybe his horse-face will turned into decent one, not like a criminal or horse again. He climbed up the fine wooden stairs sighing tiredly.

Eren has reached the office when his thought still full of nice-decent-looking Jean which made him needs to throw up. Jean with angelic-face, really doesn't suit Jean. We're talking about Jean here, someone who is only suited best with criminal looking face.

Eren took a deep breath to clear up his mind before knocking into that door. He closed his eyes tightly before the door open. It really made his body chills out when the cold wind blowing to his face, and somehow, Eren really unprepared to see that black orbs glancing at him directly.

"Get in," that simple order is enough to make the young one shiver then walk into the office obediently. The room's temperature is somewhat cold, very very cold. Levi closed the door and walking to his seat behind a large desk. He just keep standing there, not sitting down to his comfy looking chair, instead he only stared into Eren for quite a long time before he ordered the boy to sit.

And that is what Eren do, sitting down at the large sofa beside Levi's desk. Eren sit at the corner side quietly while suddenly he gasped. Eren surprised when he saw Levi sitting beside him at the sofa and spreads his right hand behind Eren's head. Eren shut his eyes sheepishly because he feels Levi's eyes pierce into him like an eagle, which never let his preys go before he gets him.

The room stays silent for a while before Levi voiced his thoughts about something that had been bothered him recently.

"Say, Eren…Do you hate me?"

Eren jumped hearing that question, "E-eh? N-No sir! I-I don't hate you…" He tried hard not to stutter in front of Levi, but then Levi closed the gap between him and Eren to stare into those teal colored eyes intently.

"Are you sure?" He let out his serious tone ringing into the boy clearly, which made Eren yelped and retreat a little from him.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm sure, sir!" Eren shut his eyes again to avoid eye contact with Levi. Levi gets this unconvincing answer from Eren, that made him asked again, unsatisfied. His day would be wonderful if he can bully this boy at least five times a day, and become perfect if he can violate him three times in every hour.

"I'm not satisfied with you answer," Levi stared into those eyes again, seeking attention from him. "Why won't you look at me?"

Eren formed a deep blush at his cheeks whose won't get noticed by Levi with the light quality in that room. Eren stayed silent. He can't find any words to say to his boss. Hearing nothing as an answer from the boy won't make him surrender, he sigh before asking again.

"Are you scared of me?"

The room went silent for quite a time, Levi thought that Eren doesn't want to answer him again, he was ready to forced answer from the young one when Eren tightened his grip and turned over to faced him.

He still shut his eyes, and Levi almost can feel him shivering.

"U-um…well…"

"Well?" Levi repeated Eren's words demanding answer from the boy.

"Well…Maybe, a bit…" He opens his left eyes slightly when he gave that answer to Levi.

Looking at the boy whose act like (and really is) a virgin really forced high self-control to him. Levi had to hold himself before he can do anything bad to this boy. It will really make him go crazy if he can't fulfill his desire to have Eren. That's why he had to be patient if he wants to have Eren to the fullest.

He saw that innocent blush when Eren backed down a bit, the lamp caught his face and showed those pink cheeks to Levi, "Why?"

Eren blinked hearing that question, understand that Eren didn't catch his question, Levi repeated again clearly, "Why do you scared of me?"

Eren did not answer him directly, he stutters first before decided answering his fine-looking boss. His heart thumping fast, until he is confused what answer he would give to this man, "Be-because…" His eyes running to the black one and to the floor on his right side, he is panic. He doesn't know why he feels scared to his boss. Levi ever saved him when he was about to fall down at that time, and he never yell into Eren when he broke one expensive looking-glass at the bar, so why did he have to feel scared of Levi?

Levi stared into him deeply. He always saw Eren with that looks. A looks from a beast waiting for it prey to come. Eren can't stand intensity coming from Levi's eyes so he always tried to break the eye contact. Eren almost can see the hunger in those orbs until it made Eren feels uncomfortable. Still, he doesn't know what that stares means, he only thought it wasn't so pleased to be looked like that by a handsome man. So he only blushed harder than before, trying to avoid any contact from Levi.

"Because…," his words floating in the silent room. Levi waited for Eren's answer, when he found another amusing things to see from the boy. For example his tinted cheeks together with that confused teal colored eyes running from him into the floor and back to him again.

He enjoyed every moment he spent with the boy and it would be perfect if he can spend Eren's time in the bed. But his fantasy has gone when he heard a sweet voice coming from the boy.

"I don't know sir, I don't know why I feel little scared when I see you…" Eren break his eye contact and faced the floor, not coming back to the dark one again. His ears feel so hot and his brains melting because over-thinking an answer for Levi.

"I-I think Jean needs me down there, so better I'm going downstairs," Eren tried to run away from Levi, but then warm hands wrapped his arm tightly, restraining the boy from leaving the sofa.

"Eren," a low tone forming in Levi's voice.

"Y-Yes sir?" Eren grinned trying to look normal, but useless. He is not a person who can lie. After all he is just an innocent virgin who believes everyone is good people. And Levi just had to teach that boy about the world, he bet Eren doesn't know his photo incident two years ago in the internet. So much beautiful pictures mixed with indecent one, and that's what makes its beautiful. And Levi wants more of that.

The black-haired one stands up before forcing the boy to sit down at the sofa again, he squeeze the boy's shoulder tightly and whispering to Eren, "I need you to clean up this room starting from this corner," Levi trapped Eren with both of his hands, "Is that okay with you?"

Eren is a bit confused hearing that, because he already cleaned it up yesterday, but he decided to keep silent. He need to get away before Levi could hear his thumping heart.

"O-Okay, sir," then Levi released him _almost _unwillingly. Then Eren ready to leave the room for the cleaning tools when Levi walks to his desk to pull out one drawer and hold a set of clothes he prepared for Eren.

"Eren, change into these. I don't want your uniform looks dirty when mixing drinks downstairs." Levi throws the clothes lightly into the boy, Eren barely catch it and observe the clothes Levi gave to him. It have the head cover, a normal white nice shirt, and…a short pants?

Well, Eren always wears short pants at home, because it feels light and comfortable. He just doesn't know it was allowed to wear one in his work place. And the pair of clothes Levi gave him looks like his sports uniform he wears when he was in high school, but instead of red, Levi gave him the teal colored ones.

"Don't waste your time, Eren." Levi's words snapped into him, taken aback, Eren bow into his boss before heading into the toilet to pick up some cleaning supplies and change his clothes into the one Levi gave him.

Surprisingly the clothes fit his body perfectly, while the short pants a bit tight but still nice and comfortable to wear. It only cover up his upper thigh so he thought it's a bit too short, but anyway a short pants is a _short_ pants is it? So Eren didn't think anything wrong with it.

Eren walks calmly into his locker to put his bartender uniform inside before heading into Levi's office when Sasha spotted Eren.

Sasha's eyes went wide before running into him excitedly, she observes him carefully and then squeals like a fourteen years old teenager, "Eren! How sexy your thigh is!"

"Eh? A-ah, thank you Sasha," Eren answered her confused, why did she says his thighs is sexy? He thinks his leg is…normal. And Eren never know the differences between thigh and legs, they are only legs to him, nothing special, nothing interesting. But Sasha keep squealing like that one time when she saw potato are sold at 70% off in Supermarket. Then she's asking another answer that made Eren blushed a little, "Why did you wear this Eren? Is it somehow connected to our boss?" Sasha grinned into him suddenly.

"Y-Yes, the boss give me this outfit because he doesn't want my uniform got dirty after I cleaned up his office," Eren answered honestly without thinking any "other" intent towards him.

"C-Can I touch it? Your thigh I mean," Sasha's face is like someone who just drunk one kilogram of drugs, or simpler let just says she just looks like Sasha who's imagining a potato.

Eren tilted his head with disoriented looks before sweat-dropped, "Sasha, my leg is normal. There's nothing interesting in my legs until you have to touch it," Eren is laughing while walking away to Levi's office, leaving Sasha with disappointed looks on her face.

She doesn't know Eren has such a beautiful legs inside his jeans, she will support Levi if he wants to make Eren wear them daily, and if she is lucky, she will get a chance to touch that smooth thigh someday. For now, she is heading to the bar to help Jean serving the customers. Eren was completely clueless what he is wearing will be enough to provoke Levi to _almost_ rape him.

.

.

.

Levi still checking hidden cameras in his office and video camera disguised as a thick mug when he heard a knock at his door. Levi knows who is it behind the door, so he walked behind the desk and command Eren to enter the room.

"Get in," Levi is sitting down at his comfy seats and read his magazine before stunned away by Eren.

"I am here as your order, sir," Then the boy is walking freely into the room bringing the cleaning supplies and bent down to clean up the corner area Levi mentioned before.

The clothes he gave to Eren fitted perfectly into that boy especially the short pants. When Eren bent down, the end of the shorts pulled up and exposed the fair skin inside it. From his angle, Levi can see what color of underwear Eren wear today. The pants is tight around the ass, but lose around his thigh, so it gave Levi a perfect view of Eren's butt and cleavage that formed into the pants from the tightness of it.

The young Boy, butt-facing Levi didn't notice the expression on his boss's face, he didn't know Levi planned some deep-unseen intent towards him, "Do it slowly Eren, I want it perfectly clean," _so I can have longer view of you sexy thigh._

"Eh? O-Okay," Innocently, Eren cleaning up the dust under sofa with high-spirit power. When he needs to reach out more deep under the sofa, he need to bent even lower, and that caused the shirt he is wearing sliding up exposing his upper hips and waist. Eren didn't notice anything wrong because he keeps wiping the dust enthusiastically making him rock lively on the floor, unintentionally seducing anyone.

Levi almost blushed looking at that hips making a frequent move under the sofa. He tried to look away from it but can't, instead he torturing himself with looking into that sweet body whose looks like need to be touched.

Finally, Levi will add up some hot collection he had of Eren. Before, when Eren is cleaning of Hanji's dusty office for the first time, Levi noticed that ass-seeing view of Eren's. And because Eren's bartender uniform had trouser which is covering up that perfect view, Levi decided to order a uniform with short pants a view days ago and it just finished yesterday.

He feels the needs to record everything about Eren until he decided to install camera in every space of the Club-without anyone noticing at all. Levi didn't install the camera on the woman's toilet nor the female worker's changing area because it didn't interest him. Instead he installed them in every corner he had planned Eren to spent his time on mostly. For example like his office.

He really needs to keep his lips from smirking although Eren didn't face him at all. Anyone who will walk into the room will notice nothing different from Levi's expression anyway, since his face always stay the same even if Collosal Titan do belly-dance in front of him.

For now Levi enjoyed the pleasure of watching Eren until that boy turned at his side, give him a happy smile since he is succeeded to remove all the dust away under the sofa.

"Levi-sama, I'm finished, is there any place I need to clean up now?"

"Yes Eren, clean this space under my desk."_ or do you prefer to clean up my_ _dick_ _with your mouth_? Levi smirked while he thinks of something like that.

"Sure," Eren nodded innocently and went slipping under the desk. Who thought this boy would be so adorable in his eyes? He had to restrain his hands from touching the boy or ripping out the pants whose covering that fine ass. Maybe Eren will obediently follow him when Levi tried to rub that smooth surface of untouched young skin?

"Eren," _stop seducing me like this. _Seeing that puppy-dog eyes coming from the boy really melted Levi's heart. Levi squeezed his hair with frustrating manners because he can't attack Eren while he looks totally adorable. But if he forced that boy to have sex with him it will ruin his entire happy plan Levi already set up.

Levi still waiting the teen to accept him before he can do anything intimate with that boy. So Levi closed his eyes tiredly and tried to erase away all his dirty desire towards Eren. It is just not the right time to do this. He will make Eren to pay for this when that boy fall to his arm.

Levi tried to give a smile to the boy, "Nothing, just do your job properly."

This is the first time Levi ever give anyone a smile, and it made Eren blushed looking at his newly found expression from his boss, "O-okay."

He wondered why his heart beating faster when he saw Levi's smile?

It's different from his friend's smile, nor Mikasa, nor his parents, Levi's smile is priceless, and it is special for Eren. And what make it so special, is because Levi smiled only for Eren.

.

.

.

Anyway It's pretty hard to write Levi because he needs to be sly, rigid, pervert, cool, and creepy all at once . but I hope you enjoy this, Thank you –w–


	4. Mine

I'm sorry for the late update T^T got so-so busy this week.

Warn! Typos, everything I write in this chapter, thank you.

Disclaimer: SnK is not mine, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.

It was already pas midnight when Eren goes home. Mikasa phoned him apologizing because some cases she's in charge still doesn't finished yet until made her can't come to visit Eren tomorrow. Seems it is one of the most dangerous cases until keeping away the genius Mikasa from her beloved brother, Eren. But she will come directly once she finished it.

Eren only repeating the same words to answer his sister to make her satisfied, unwearied, and to keep focus on the case she has to complete. Then Mikasa closed the phone to continue her job. He sigh tiredly before slip the phone back into his jacket.

Walking slowly in the quiet road, feeling the moment where he is alone in this path, made him feel relaxed and calm. Eren hold a breath before muttering, wondering when Mikasa will stop treating him like a baby? He is already eighteen this year, so he didn't want his sister's protection like this, but then he remembered Mikasa's face when they attend their parent funeral.

She looks so lifeless until Eren worried about her going away leaving him like their parents. Then Eren tug Mikasa's shirt a little, holding it tightly, worried as if they would be disappeared if he didn't holding it properly. Mikasa turn her head to face her brother when he asked, "Are you okay?" with worried look.

His sister only stared at him for a long time, she looks so empty and seems his words didn't reach her at all. And then she moved to hug Eren tightly, Eren hug back, then heard Mikasa's trembling voice, "Eren, you are the only family I have left."

Then he feels something like water slipping at his cheeks coming from Mikasa, "I will protect you, even from the death," she whispered silently, "I promised I will never leave you, not like our parents."

Then they cling into each other tightly while they cried together. Eren was barely fifteen that year, and Mikasa already graduated from university. Mikasa really love her brother, and willing to do anything for Eren's sake, even when Eren decided to move away and live by himself. Although it is hard for her to let him go, until involve a few debating and long argument, finally she agreed to it.

She tried to respect Eren's choice and let him to live in neighbor's hood town, not to far from where they lived before. When she heard from Eren that he want to working part-time she really-really doesn't like it, because she worried about those 'weird' guys who wants to do anything indecent to her brother. And if anything about to happen to Eren, Mikasa can't safe him directly because she lived a town away from Eren. And she doesn't want too late to safe her brother when something bad fell to him.

So Mikasa always come every two or three days to swept away some guys who had 'interest' to his brother when he walks home in the night or when he doesn't have shift in the nightclub. She has this talent to detect any guys who had harmful intent towards Eren and when she found it, she threat them away or beat them up until they promised to never come near her brother again.

But Mikasa found it was less dangerous for Eren now, because recently she doesn't found any guys who brave enough to follow Eren, except for a certain people who is too skillful to hide themselves until Mikasa wont notice. And in fact that certain people is the one who clean up those guys up because he doesn't want any flies hanging around his precious boy.

Mikasa wont notice because this certain man had more experience than her until he can 'play' with her brother to add some hot collection of her beloved brother whom she protect carefully until now. This man is the same with Mikasa, willing to buy anything for Eren, the most expensive camera, installing security camera all over the place, ordering a special video camera, buy a Night Club, even beating some guys who followed his angel, all only to be longer and stayed closer to Eren. Plus to add up his precious collection of that boy which he treasured so much.

In short, this man is ready to give it all he has for Eren, such as his estate whose spreading all over the world, his countless cars, his fat bank money, even his favorite photos of Eren if only he could have that boy. That man even considering Mikasa as Eren's only family to give Eren for him in a good way, after all Mikasa already protected Eren like a perfect guard-dog all these years. So he waited until he is close enough to that boy, until Eren will bring him and introduced him to his sister.

Sometimes Eren still confused with his thumping heart that only beat faster when he is near his boss, Levi. Eren still feel scared when he stayed near him, but Levi always helped him in every way and always arrived at the right time when Eren needs help. Eren started to idolize him like a superhero since Levi always act like one in front of him and he feel less scared than before. When Eren already arrived safely at his apartment, Levi who still following him in his black car far away with his binocular, sigh disappointed looking at the closed-door.

His favorite boy already gone inside the apartment, leaving him alone only with his car, as always. When will it happen, if he goes home and went to bed he will found this sweet boy waiting for him?

That would make him feel completed. Made him the most happiest man in the world. Being close enough to that boy is already enough for him, moreover sleep with him, that will make him feel perfect for entire lifetime. For him, that boy now is the only missing piece. A piece that would complete his heart to the fullest. Everyday feels more better, his world become brighter, all of these because that boy.

He won't stop until he had that boy to the fullest, even pulling the boy into his dark dangerous life. After all, he is the infamous mafia boss who controlled all other gangster families in the east continent. No body dared enough to make scene or problem involving his gang if they don't want to ended up as a minced meat, including disturb his precious love.

He sends those guys to the bay to drowned them, tortured them, even hanging them up in front of sharks if they dared to even make a move to his dear boy. His possessiveness is beyond the limit of a normal human. He can't stand any other human, especially guys, stands too close next to his angel–except Jean because he is straight guys who still loves girls. Levi make sure everything is safe around that area before he get back into his car and drove home fast.

.

.

.

Eren still drowning himself in a warm calming bath before going to sleep. He had this small bathtub in the bathroom whose he loved so much. He enjoys to soak in it because it helped him feels relax and prevent his tiredness from all day working outside. His bathroom is tiny and simple, only a tub with shower and a toilet beside the tub. Staying in it always made him feel is cozy and comfortable, sometimes he even fall a sleep in it for a while, but then wake up when he chills out.

It took fifteen minutes before Eren opened the bath door and tossed his clothes in the washing machine then grabbed a clean towel to dry himself, walking to the bed and waiting for the machine to finish the laundry. The new green clock he bought already pointing at one o'clock in the morning but Eren didn't feel sleepy at all.

He just lay there in his bed doing nothing, trying to close his eyes and sleep but then he wake up again to grab his shirt and pants before going to the laundry machine and put it in the dryer mode. Yawned tiredly while walking to his bed again to sleep, he walked to the switch to shut the lamp.

Eren still guessing his way carefully into the bed when his ear caught the sound of loud crash at the window. Shocked, Eren running towards his window to see anything wrong with it. The window opened when Eren unlocked it but then he feels someone grabbing his hand tightly from the dark. Surprised, he almost screamed when another hand wrapping funny scented cloth around his mouth which make him collapsed.

He doesn't know what happened again in that night when those man kidnapped him from his home to an unknown place. It happened so fast until he doesn't understand it anymore, nor why did they kidnapped him. Eren has lived as a good person all this time, never hurt any person or doing something bad as a human, so he wonder if he had any enemy who didn't like him until they do something like this to him.

Mikasa still in her office when she heard her phone ringing with special tone she choose when Eren phone her. Mikasa expect Eren's sweet voice to talk when she heard nothing like Eren's voice, instead she heard a man's voice greeted her in low-sly-tone.

"Morning, Police-Officer Mikasa Ackerman," That man chuckled when he heard something coated in deep anger towards him coming from Mikasa. Her eyes running to the clock pointed at one thirty in the morning.

"Where is Eren? Why do you have his phone?" Her tone turned to sound like a growl by angry beast, she will found this man and rip him until there's none left like a human.

She heard a snort coming from the man before answering, "Eren? Oh this little brother you have here? Well, more or less he is sleeping right now, in front of me," He sounded like playing and unserious, it made Mikasa really fumed up with wrath. She type fast on the keyboard, analyzing the voice and the criminal data with a transmitter and a bunch of tool to gather the location of Eren's phone.

But somehow she met noise when she analyzing the place of GPS by Eren's phone and that make her grow ire much more than before. Seems like something interfere with the connection until she can't figure the exact location they bring Eren into.

"Nile Dawk, what do you want to do with my brother?" Mikasa feeling little panic when she can't protect Eren nor finding the exact location of her brother.

"I want you to close the case you handle now," Nile chuckling in evil way before adding his words, "And I want you to resign from you job as a police officer forever."

Mikasa fell silent, "What? What did it have to do with my brother!? Give him back to me before I rip you to pieces," Her threat somehow making the drug dealer big boss chill up when she talk in that tone, but then Nile only laughing to cover himself to make Mikasa feel more panic.

"Just promise me the headlines news tomorrow is about you resigning from the police headquarter or I will do something to your brother and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it."

"Tch," She clicked her tongue, feeling pissed off, then she feels shivering when hearing what the man said after that, "Oh, did you know that I like pretty things? I found your brother have pretty face which I like so much."

Mikasa face went pale when she heard that. The Drug's dealer big boss is 'like' one of 'those guys' who chased over his brother? If she resigned from the case tomorrow, the people who involved in it will be free from the jail, And Nile Dawk over here is the Drug Dealer Mafia who cheated so many people and she _must_ catch him. All of Nile Dawk's doing until now made her cannot see her beloved brother for almost one week and it made her stressed out.

She want to see Eren's smile again, she needs to. And she's willing to do anything for that, even if she must pay a price to get help from _that man_.

_That man_, the Mafia King who controlled every gangster in the east continent who made her ashamed to ask help from that man only to save his brother. And his brother means a whole world for her, so she willing to do anything to get Eren back, because she really raged to kill that Nile Dawk guy who dared to touch her Eren.

And for that revenge, she wouldn't back up from being a police, because only a police can catch him, bring him to the law, and she planned tortured him in the cell, making him dying slowly instead of instant death.

_Please just wait for a while Eren, I will save you from that filthy man_. She talks in her mind before getting ready to go meet _that man_.

.

.

.

Levi just arrived at his home when he noticed the portable map in his car is blinking. Tiredly, he picked it up and see a red point around the area he familiar so much. The area where Eren stay. Levi installed security facility in Eren's home without the boy knowing, even installed the newest transmitter at Eren's phone to know where the boy will go. So he noticed the yellow point at the map moving away from the red area in quite fast motion.

It doesn't take too long for Levi to understand the situation, he turned on his earplug that always hanging at his ear and calling his driver, "Get ready in a second."

.

.

.

Crowded. Noisy. And tight.

Eren tried to move his hands, his legs, his mouth, everything, even his voice won't come out. He felt drowsy and dizzy, he can't even see anything right. His eyes blurred out when he open it, then hearing someone calling his name.

"Morning Eren."

He doesn't notice the voice. He never heard it before. He want to answer but can't. Something prevents his lips to move. It gave him some times to see everything clearly.

"Hnf!" He tried to speak but he found a thick cloth stuffed in his mouth, then he saw a man sitting like he is a king in front of him. Eren found himself being tied all over to the chair he feels himself fuming with panic. He averted his gaze away from that man. Eren didn't like seeing that man's expression.

"Oh, just look at that, you're totally adorable, feeling panic did you?" that man stands up and walking closer towards him, peeling Eren over with his eyes and that gaze fell to his thigh.

Eren only wearing short pants and shirt when those guys abducted him from his home. He really wants to cover his thigh because he can see that hungry gaze which made him uncomfortable.

His eyes went bigger when he saw that man pull out a knife from his pocket then walking slowly to his place. He shut his eyes when that man raised the knife in front of him. He only sensed his legs less numb than before.

He saw his legs being released from the tight rope only to be rubbed all over by those rough hands. Eren heard the crowd around him cheered out, confused with all of this, he look into that man with scared look, but that only made the other man more satisfied and doing something more brave than before.

"Eren, I don't have any grudge towards you actually," That man played the knife near his throat, "It is your sister more exactly," that man sneered looking at Eren. His body tensed up when that man touch his face and rubbing his lips with thumbs.

"But I'm lucky her brother have a nice face which is my type," then Eren feels a tongue licking his cheeks, "You tasted so sweet my boy, I really want to feel your tightness down there." A finger made way to spreading his legs a bit and stroke him lightly at his crotch area.

"Ngh, N-o!" his sensitivity rising until a tears forming up at his eyes, this man grope his hips and rubbing his hands all over his waist then go through his chest. He feels a hand opening up his shirt until his chest being exposed to the cold air. And what this man do after that really made him feel the urge to throw up, because this man licking his nipple hungrily. Eren really burst to tears because he never feeling something like this before, and being molested by a guy he doesn't know at all making him feel sick and queasy.

He doesn't want to be touched by this guy, he really scared with what will happen to him now since this man positioned himself in front of his pants. He grabbed Eren's feet and spread them widely. He licked the boy's inner thigh when lifting it up on the air

He tied one feet on the right chair's feet and the other one on the left. Eren find himself opened so much until he's shivering. Then he saw that man stands to grab his knife he used before and placed it on Eren's pants waist-band before ripping it over along with his pants. He is half-naked now only with a part of shirt covering his collarbone only. His chest area until the end of his toe is naked, shivering with cold and sensation of being too ashamed of himself being placed in situation like this made him cry. He remembered his sister, Mikasa, what will his sister look like when she found his state now? He hoped she doesn't blamed herself and stopped being a police because although sometimes her job's made him dejected, Eren always proud and relieved when he saw those headlines in the newspaper stating his sister's triumph over the criminal. And somehow Mikasa made him remember his boss, who always helped him in everyway possible and always showed up on time when he needed the most.

He remember how his heart would beat over when he is near him, and how his face would blush when they stands too close to each other. He cannot imagine his boss face if he seeing him in this position. Maybe feel disgusted, resentment, even pushing him over or fired him. His heart feel so sick and hurt when this man still playing with his length, tried to make him hard with his touch. He can feel that man pushing a finger into his body before curling it inside. It is so hurt, so hurt, and Eren trembling like crazy. The crowd cheering all over seeing him with those disgusting looks. Eren really wished to die. If only he doesn't have a cloth wrapping around his mouth he will bite over his tongue and killed himself already. He flinched in pain when this nasty man adding a second finger inside him, doing the same as before, scissoring him all over.

Eren bite out his mouth to held back any moans. His body feel numb already, if only he could, he want to disappeared from this world, forgetting everything, feeling nothing, he cannot stand it again when that man positioned himself in front of Eren's entrance. He shut his eyes, cannot see his body being bruised all over again he choose not to see it. The crowds went wilder and wilder, until he heard a scream of pain and sound of bone cracking coming from it.

He thinks it is just a dream or imagination but then the noise and the cheering crowds turned silent in instant. Then he heard a loud yelp coming from in front of him and he doesn't feel any indecent touch against his body again. He heard some loud thud near him and some sounds of kicking and bone cracks. Eren afraid to open his eyes again so he stayed silent all the time until he hear that man pleading to stop, he is sorry, he is wrong, even offering some money not to kill him in this place. Then Eren hear footsteps heading over him rather quickly, he gets startled when he feel a light touch at his chin and the cloth around his mouth being removed then placed around his eyes to cover his eyes. He felt familiar with this touch before he feel something warm and wet touching his lips and sucking him hungrily. Shocked, Eren tried to open his eyes but stunted by the cloth wrapping around his eyes. Someone kissed him intensely, long, until he is out of breath, even chocked by some saliva whose is not his, but the kiss won't stop until he fell numb and almost collapsed. In his little consciousness he feel the rope whose tie him tightly being removed, he feels his body lifting up to someone's warm embrace and sway softly from the chair.

"He's mine. Touch him you die."

Eren know this voice, he tried to remove his eye cover when a hand stopped him from doing that. "Better you don't saw this," the man whose carrying him softly alerted him, he kept walking to the exit with a boots splattered with blood from Eren's molester, and a few other blood to satisfied his rage when he saw his precious almost raped by someone else other than him.

The warm touch made Eren feel at ease, doesn't like the other man's touch. It is different, because he feels safe in it. It doesn't take too long for the boy to embrace a deep sleep. Forgetting everything happened this time until he woke up in the evening time in someone else bed.


	5. Over and Over

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, warn! This chapter contains smut, typo error, etc.

Eren woke up on a big bed at lavish-looking room. He doesn't know where he is right now since he never seen such a nice comfortable space like this before. He wore a thin white shirt with pants whose he doesn't know it belonged to.

Confused, he turns head left and right before trying to get up from the bed. Suddenly his eyes get blurred until made him lost balance then fall on top of fluffy carpet. He heard a loud clanking sound coming from something that restrained his hands and legs. He saw a thin silver chain wrapping around his hands together with both of his legs.

The chain is light and long, he doesn't even notice it before because the chain is not heavy, not big, and shaped more like a bracelet than a handcuff. Eren tried to get off the bed but cannot since the chain only allowed him to move around it, not allowing him to go further. The door located far away from the bed, made him panic since he cannot run away from whoever chained him to the bed.

Eren still search a way to escape when he heard a light click from the door behind him. Suddenly he feels numb when the memories from last night waving its way to his brain. He felt someone's glare pierced through his body from the door making his body shake with fear. Eren didn't want to turn around and faced the one who glare sharply behind him, he kept still until feels a light brush at his ears.

Eren hear a loud yelp coming from his mouth, turning his green eyes only to meet the dark one. Realizing who owned that eye, Eren jump back suddenly only to fall on top of the bed still holding his left ears.

"L-Levi-sama?"

A hand lightly cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer into the older one, one single word make a way into his ears, "Eren."

How Levi said his name somehow make him turned red, but then he decided to avert his gaze from the older one to make his heart beating slower than it is now. He braced himself to ask his boss why is he hug him, and why he is in..,

"I decided to kept you here Eren."

Eren turned to face Levi, doesn't believed what he just heard, "E-Eh? I'm sorry sir?"

A questioning looks appear on those green orbs, glowing beautifully every time Levi stared on it restraining his urge to kiss away his sweet prey and replaced his questions with loud moans. He wants to hear this boy screaming his name over and over again until he cannot speak any words beside his name.

"You can stay in this room, treat it as your own," he said, lightly brushed Eren's lips with his thumb. Somehow Levi can't keep his eyes away from this lips, he needs to kiss these pink surface, tasted it, lick it, sucking on it until it turns swollen. Yet he doubted it would make him satisfied, it will never be enough for him when it comes to Eren. It would never be enough. Suddenly a scowl appeared on his face which make the younger one surprised looking at the sudden change on Levi's expression.

Although he looks nothing different as usual, Levi is angry. Reminded him of the boy's resigned face when that scum tried to raped his angel. At that time he really needs to break something, or just killed something, and he almost killed that trash Nile Dawk before thinking something more horrible to torture that man for trying to stick his dick at Eren. He beat up some of the man from the crowds to satisfy his anger, disappointed because he cannot protect the boy.

If only Levi stayed longer around that area on that night, something horrible like this wouldn't have to fall on Eren. A sense of guilt lingering him when he looks deeper into these sparkling eyes, Levi could see a wounded soul hiding in it, the boy seems scared with his touch and it made him sad. Eren noticed the pained look in Levi's face before avert his eyes somewhere around the room.

Suddenly Eren feels dirty, filthy, and sick when he remembered what that man has done to him. The places that man touch and tasted make him really wants to cry, but what made him sadder is the look his boss gave him.

Somehow the looks Levi gave him like pity, and it made him upset. Eren look up to the older man and said, "I'm okay, I don't need your pity for what happened yesterday," he touched Levi's hands that still cupped his cheeks before releasing them back to its place. Levi didn't feel pity toward the boy, it is the look he gave for himself, regretting his action yesterday because he leave his angel alone. He pitied himself for being such an un-capable human to protect Eren. The boy turned his head against Levi, doesn't want to look into the older one again.

"Eren, let me protect you," His voice almost like pleading in Eren's ear, but he kept still. He doesn't have any pride left after being seen in that state with another man. He just wants everything that happened last night gone forever. He feels the needs to throw up when that men's touch still lingering around his body. The way he rubbed his skin, sucking his nipples, and played with his length, all of them he hated it.

"I…I am filthy," he whispered softly, "Be-besides, I'm just a worker at your place, a boss didn't need to worried over a worker, especially only a normal worker like me," he smiled sadly to Levi, trying to composed himself to act strong.

When he saw Eren trying to fake-smiled him, Levi yanked the silver chain that restrained the boy until Eren ended up at his chest. He wrapped his hands around the boy, trying to cover the slender body whose lay into him completely.

"You didn't have to smile when you're not," he tightened his grip around Eren, feeling the boy presence to the fullest, holding him tightly until the brunette cannot move. Eren blushed before struggling against this deadly grip Levi gave him.

"You will stay here with me," Levi hold the boy's face until facing him forward, "I wont let you run from me, ever," the tone Levi gave him is almost like an order. The boy didn't want to disobey it since he feels dangerous and deadly seriousness in that tone.

"If you are filthy, then I am worse than you," the intense gaze Levi gave him almost burned his skin in red, Levi hold his chin upwards, facing him completely.

"I-Is it you? The one who kissed me yesterday?" The boy asked quietly, trembling voice whispered around Levi's ears.

"Obviously, yes," Levi answered while he grabbed Eren's hand trying to hold the boy still since Eren looks like ready to run away from him.

Eren tried to release his hands from Levi but the chain keeping him from moving freely around, the boy asked him again, scared, "W-Why do you chained me like this?"

The older man stayed silent for quite a time but then answered, "Because you will run from me, so I need to tie you properly if I don't want to lose you," wasting no time, Levi pull both chain at Eren's hand and tied it together. Before Eren could react to his action he pulled the boy's face and kissing him hungrily.

Hot-moist cavern, warm-slick tongue, innocent reactions, all tasted sweet for Levi. And this sweetness only Eren could give him, only Eren could make him satisfied, no matter how many woman he slept with, how many sex he had with other, it wouldn't be the same compared with this boy.

Levi pushed Eren further into the bed, holding his head so he can deepen the kiss more, exploring the boy forcefully until he is satisfied. Eren being the clueless one only receiving every action Levi gave him, the tongue exploring, the hands wandered around his body, while the other holding his head strongly, until he cannot turn his head and escaped from the kiss. Soon the intense kisses Levi gave him become overwhelming, made him choke with the mixed saliva, Eren coughing hard when the saliva stuck in his throat but Levi wont gave him any chance to stop, he continued to kiss the boy forcefully until some tears welled in those green orbs.

"A-Ah, pl-please stop! Unh! Ah! L-Levi-sa-, umph-!" ignoring the boy's plea, Levi continued to unleash his hunger until he sated, kissing him once is definitely not enough for him, because he want more, more, and more.

He slipped his finger under the white shirt, kneading, squeezed the smooth surface, left no space untouched by his hands.

"Ah! Ahn! N-No-!" Levi stopped the moans with kisses, touching that silky lips over and over until it turns little swollen. Levi couldn't hold back his desire to bite the boy, to marked him, claim him, make sure every scream escaped that lips because of he is the reason behind it. He wont allow someone to ever touch his prey, ever, because he will hide this boy, spoiled him, adored him, shut him out from the world, doesn't allow anyone to meet him, and violated him everyday like this. Only screaming one word and that would be his name.

Smile. He remembered that smile in every photo he had of Eren, how that beautiful lips curve upside, how this smooth skin turned red in every second he sucked on it, he wished to have camera here with him so he can enshrine this moment when he dreamt touching the boy like this. Levi still sucked on Eren's mouth pushing his way in when the younger one resist, it ends up he bite Levi's mouth. Snapped by the pain on his lips, Levi stopped to draws blood from it, feeling the sensation being bitten by his adorable boy. Eren wasting no time to escape, he sprung across the bed to stay far from his boss, making space between them.

Serial clanking sound filled the entire room, along with breathless pant coming from Eren. The boy curled up at the bed corner, looking vulnerable and scared. Those green orbs fell on the dark one, a few water drops escaped his eyes. His lips is red and swollen, his brown hair disheveled, clothes ripped a little, and hands still tied together in front of his chest.

What a sight. It made Levi turned on all over again, he was ready to march into the boy before he stopped. He tightened his grip to restrain himself because he saw Eren is trembling while looking at him.

"Pl-Please stop," the boy said weakly, almost like pleading to him. "Don't come near me, don't," he shut his eyes afraid looking at the older one. Levi sighed before walk into Eren's place, maybe he will ordered to reduced the chain length since Eren escaped his grip because the chain length is long enough until allowed the boy to do that.

"Eren, I will protect you, you don't have to feel scared of me, I won't do something bad like that man do to you," he paced into the boy which resulting Eren moved away from his position now.

"Eren," he seek the green orbs to notice him, "I just don't want to hurt you."

Eren flinched hearing that tone, Levi's words sound true and honest but Eren know the meaning behind that beastly look Levi gave him.

"Eren," smooth and gentle tone escaped Levi's mouth, "come to me or I will come to you," he stand at the opposite corner from Eren's place waiting the boy's response

Nervously, he shivers before obediently coming to his boss. Eren walk on his knees crossing the bed, slowly and trembling. By the time he reached the other end of the bed, Levi pull his hands roughly before continuing what he does before, intense gaze captured his eyes, the body pressed against him seems more forceful and powerful. He shut his eyes, afraid to meet the darker one.

The boy still struggles although he knows it is useless. He know it when his boss kisses seems doesn't have any intention to stop, instead it spread around his body, leaving red marks everywhere it stopped, before exploring another sensitive part which remains untouched until yesterday.

"Eren," the boy opened his eyes, tears welled up at his eyes, making it sparkling beautifully in the older one's sight, Levi strokes his cheeks gently, before licking it along with the tears that's starting to roll down from his eyes.

"Hnh-!" Eren hold his breath, gasping when Levi tracing his hands against his nipples, pinching, rubbing, until it made the young one arch his hips unconsciously.

Sensing something hard beyond that pants, Levi pulled the pants slowly, smiled when he saw that hardened length starting dripping liquid.

"N-o! Don't loo-! Akh-!" the boy tried to grab his pants back before it falls of completely from his legs, but Levi's much stronger and he want that pants to get away from them. In one swift motion the pants slip out from Eren's grip before falling to the floor, leaving his sexy hips and thighs unprotected from this hungry beast.

"Aaahhh!" Levi sucked his inner thigh, leaving kiss mark, before moving away to another place, doing the same and earned another moans from the boy. He wont stopped until the boy hips full with his marks, along with his rage towards Nile, Levi sucked on the boy's nipples hard and strong until it turns swollen and red.

His possessiveness dominating his action because he is jealous that Nile almost tainted his lovely angel first before he laid his hands on the boy. It showed on how he acts little rough towards Eren's body.

'He is mine, mine, mine!' Levi traced the boy skin once again, trying to clean up that trash touch at Eren's body. Levi feels his urge to take Eren's first time before it snatched away from any other man like yesterday. He doesn't want any man have sex with his precious other than him, even if that make the boy hates him. He will take that risk because he cannot stand seeing any other man have his way with Eren.

"Le-Levi-sama, what are you d-doing?"

That sweet trembling voice filling the entire room beside the noise of breathless pant and hot air on the bed. Levi shot his sharp gaze between Eren's thighs, forcefully he spread the boy's legs wide and stunned by lustful sight which made him out of control. Seeing Levi's expression to his body made Eren blushed, his boss touch dripping cum at the head of his cock before licking and sucked it with his mouth. Skillfully, he take the whole length and teasing it over and over because he hear that sweet moans coming from the boy which make him harder than before.

"A-Ahnn! Uh! Ummh!" Eren tried to pushed his boss away from his cock, but seems Levi wont let it go before hot warm liquid shot through his throat coming from the boy. He wants to tasted Eren's sweet taste before he move to satisfy his needs. Levi suck Eren hard, and not long after that the boy fill his mouth with sexy moans across the room. It is different when the other guy tried to rape him yesterday, being in this place alone with his boss who violated his body roughly make him feel hot. Somehow he started to like the way Levi touch him. He never experienced something like this often which make the boy cum quickly only with a few touch against his penis.

Levi move to kiss the boy and Eren tasted himself from Levi's mouth. His boss still grabbed his hands while kissed Eren roughly. Levi put his weight between Eren's so the boy's legs still spread open while he grinds against the young one. Levi still have his pants on while Eren already half-naked. Levi pulled the last cloth on Eren's, leaving the boy bared below him. Once again he kissed the boy's skin, holding slim hips strongly before rubbing the entrance, teasing until it twitching and turned red while he kissed that sweet lips once again.

Feeling his hard fellow below there, Levi left that swollen lips before licking Eren's entrance hard and fast, preparing the boy before thrust his huge member into that hole. Having something wet and hot rubbing against his entrance, making the boy overwhelmed with this new sensation and moaning loudly, "Aaaahhnn-! Aahh!" with a few rub of tongue, Eren screamed loudly before shot his cum into his stomach once again, making his stomach is wet and slippery. The boy's feeling exhausted and limp, but Levi doesn't stop there, he continued to wipe Eren's stomach with his hands, making it wet before adding a finger inside the boy.

Eren's eyes widened when he feels that finger, reminded him with that men. He saw Levi's smirking at him when he saw a hand placed between his legs, while the other one holding his legs to kept open.

"Oh my, I don't know you enjoyed this so much Eren, I'm glad you like this as much as I do," He twitched and curled his finger inside this tight muscle excitedly, feeling how the muscle sucking his finger deeper. Levi added another finger and another one, totally spreading up the hole.

"I-It hu-hurts…" Eren pleading his boss to stop fingering him when Levi touch his special spot.

"Aahn!" his whole body tensed up when Levi touch that spot. Grinning against the boy, Levi thrust his finger inside once again and earned a moaning of pleasure from the boy.

Levi smiled proudly and kept thrusting his finger against that spot, "Got you."

Levi break away from Eren only to slip his pants off and holding his white cravat to Eren. Not only he tied Eren's hands, he hold Eren's penis before tying it up with his cravat.

"Naughty boy needs to be punished. Don't cum before I gave you permission," Levi tied him because he doesn't want to make the boy exhausted or collapsed, if Eren collapsed who will satisfy his pile of lust towards the boy?

Levi continued to touch that twitching pink hole and kneading the boy thighs which is already full of red kiss marks. Eren's legs spread wider to feel the finger roaming deep inside and cried. He can't cum while that cravat still wrapping the whole penis, prevent him to release freely. Seeing the tears in Eren's eyes, Levi smirked. He rubbed his length against Eren, teasing the boy's already dripping cock and earned an annoying noise from the boy.

"Please take it off Levi-sama! Please!" He moved his hands towards that tight cloth, before Levi kissed him again, "Just feel me, scream my name, and I will let you cum."

Eren blushed hard hearing seducing whisper beside his ears. "It's embarrassing…"

"Then I wont let you cum," Levi positioned himself before split apart that tight slippery hole. Eren widened his eyes feeling the sensation about something thick and hot thrusting into his entrance.

Eren screamed in pain feeling how huge his boss is, his hips is trembling when Levi adjusted himself in it. "Aah! Aaah!" Levi took his time to enjoy the boy's scream, how he loved the way he screamed when they had sex or how the boy's expression when he thrust against his tight hole.

"How sexy you looked right now Eren, I can stay like this forever with you wrapping around my cock."

His boss continued to slams himself inside his body until it rubbed Eren's sweet spot in a hard and strong thrust. "Aaaaaahhnn! Levi-sama! Ahhn! Ah! Aaaah!"

Levi's thrust is strong and powerful, every slam sends Eren to his limit, the white nectar already erupting so much from his cock, yet he can't release them all because Levi won't let him. He wrap around Levi's neck because his body told him so. He needs something to hold on while his boss still focusing to explore his tight hole fast and forceful. Luckily Levi already wet his hole before so it won't make a scratch or wound in it, because Levi planned to have sex with him often so he needs to take care the boy carefully.

Levi holds Eren's length tightly before rubbing it with his hands. The cravat still wrapped itself tightly into Eren's while the white liquid already dropped everywhere around his hole. He teased the boy's cocks making it covered in white, he knows the boy already at his limit, seeing that pained lustful looks at his precious somehow restrained his sadistic side to bullied the boy more than it is now.

"Say my name again Eren, then I will unwrapped this around your cock," Levi pulled his long cravat lightly, showing the end of the cloth to Eren.

Eren hesitated, before the feelings exploded in his stomach, innocently his hips starting to seek for comfort against Levi's size, allowing Levi to slipping even deeper inside.

"Aaahhnn-! Levi-sama! Pl-please!" Eren shut his eyes while screaming his boss name, he feel so shy before he feel Levi's size become bigger.

"Ah! Don't get to-too big, it won't f-fit, Aahh!" tears escaping his eyes when he feel nothing restrained his penis again, his boss already removed the cravat, it only take a single hard crash to make Eren spilled his seeds everywhere. His hole is twitching repeatedly, sucking Levi's tightly inside, he screamed loudly because he just got a hard cum, even for a few moments his cock still dripping out the liquid from his body. Levi feels himself swollen looking at a lustful sight he ever dreamt of Eren, not finished yet, Levi continued to fuck the boy.

"Levi-sama, it is too b-big!" Eren cried at this newly sensations, he feels his boss hardness keep slipping in and out his body and seems become bigger every time he moans his boss name.

Levi stroke Eren's penis to make it hard again. Seeing Eren's body innocently reacting against his touch and the tightness in the boy's hot hole, made him aroused more. Only a few thrusts slamming the hole before Levi filled it up with his liquid, soon after that Eren cum again following his boss. The sheets is full of cum, sweat, and tears from the boy.

Seeing Eren state like this only made him aroused again. Eren feel his boss member hardening again, this time more easier because the hole already slippery with his liquid, Eren pleaded Levi to stop because he already exhausted, but his boss only gave him menacing looks before said, "I will fucked you long and hard more than before until you collapsed."

That night comes to an end when a certain brunette boy collapsed on his stalker's arms.

…

Oh my…What did I wrote?!

This is the first time in my life I make a smut scene like this! I'm confused how should I do with this! .

Btw my school got too busy and busy and busy so the next chapter will be late, thank you for waiting, I love you guys so much!


End file.
